Raditz return part 1
by Col Sanders
Summary: Raditz Return is one I threw together last night... IF you like this you'll probably like little ones addition Alex "Col Sanders"


"First you have your limits." Goku said blocking one of Gohan's punches. "Than you surpass those limits!" Goku said blocking a kick. "It isn't hard… you must feed off your rage and anger. It becomes easier and easier the more you do." He blocked another kick from Gohan. Gohan kicked again only to miss. "You're still way too slow Gohan!" Goku said smacking his son in the chest and smacking him into the ground. He went down to his fallen son and helped him up. "Come on let's call it a day."  
"Okay dad. Besides I'm sure Goten's anxious enough to see us."  
"He's only Three, son."  
"Still." He said.  
"Come on I'll get us home the quick way."  
"Don't worry I can do it too now, dad."   
"Okay… Okay you sure you got it down flat?"  
"Yeah." He said putting his two fingers to his forehead. Goku did the same. They both teleported back to their yard. Gohan saw Goten in the front yard with some toys. "Hey Goten!"  
"Gohan!" he said getting up and running to his older brother. He saw his dad next. "Daddy." He said walking up to him. Goku picked up the small say-jin.  
"How you doing Goten?"  
"Otay."  
"That's good. Where's your mom?"  
"She making lunch."  
"That sounds good… Ehhh Gohan?"  
"Yeah…" He said stopping in his tracks.  
"What is it?" Goku said. "Wow feel that power."  
"Yeah…" Gohan said as little Goten began to cry in his dad's arms. "That's not a good power either."  
"No it's not. Come on let's call the others."  
"Good idea you take your brother and go inside I'm going over to Master Roshi's." Goku said putting his two fingers to his forehead again. The next thing he knew Goku was gone.  
"Master Roshi." He said in Kame house.  
"Ahhh! Goku one of these days you're gonna give this poor man a heart attack."  
"Sorry. Anyway do you feel that?"  
"Yeah… It's not good either." Roshi said as Krillen came down.  
"Hey… Goku?" he said looking at his long friend. "What's…" He stopped dead in his sentence. "You guys feel that?"  
"Yeah." Goku said. "It's not good."  
"You're telling me." Roshi said.  
"I'm going over to capsule corp. to talk to Vegeta." Goku said putting his fingers to his forehead. He was gone in an instant.  
"Hey Vegeta." He said in the capsule corp. yard.  
"What do you want Kakorrat?" He said meditating.  
"You feeling that?"  
"Feeling wha…" He stopped dead. He got up onto his feet. "No way it isn't physically possible!"  
"What?!?"  
"Raditz?"  
"No way he's dead!"  
"I guess not."  
"I gotta tell Gohan." He said using instant transmission to go back to his house. He walked in where Gohan and Goten were playing around. He than saw Chi Chi over the stove, cooking. "Chi Chi!"  
"Ohhh, hi Goku didn't hear you come in what is it?"  
"We've got a problem."  
"What is the water not working again?!?"  
"No it's worse than that." Goku said when he heard Goten crying. "Someone is coming. I think it's Raditz."  
"Who?"  
"The man who I sacrificed to Kill when Gohan was young."  
"What? I thought you just said your brother is coming or something."  
"I think he is…" he said as Goten began crying louder.  
"No…" Chi Chi said gasping.  
"He is."  
"But… Goku you killed him."  
"I didn't really kill him I just held him."  
"Still."  
"Don't worry Chi Chi… We'll be able to stop him."  
"You died last time though… I'm not loosing you again. The dragon balls can't even bring you back."  
"That's a chance we're going to have to take."  
"We???"  
"Yeah me, Gohan, and Goten."  
"He's only three Goku!"  
"He can sense powers Chi Chi. You have to trust me."  
"Where do you have to take him?"  
"Hyperbolic time chamber… Mr. Popo's reconfigured it so you can stay in there a couple days more days… Equivalent to about 5 years there."  
"Only five days?"  
"Yes. I don't think Raditz will be here anytime soon. We have over a month… that I know."  
"…Go… Before I change my mind."  
"Gohan… Goten we're going soon." Goku said.  
"Where dad?" Gohan asked.  
"Hyperbolic time chamber."  
"With Goten!"  
"Yes… We are going to train in there for five years."  
"Five years… I'll be eight." Goten said.  
"That's my smart little Goten." Chi Chi said.  
"We're off Chi Chi… I'm grabbing a couple spare clothes for all of us."  
"Dad you want me to take Goten up to Dende's tower?"  
"Yeah. I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
"Will do. Come on Goten." He said picking up his little brother. "You ready?"  
"Yeah." Little Goten said.  
"Hang on." Gohan said putting his fingers to his forehead. He teleported to Dende's tower. Goten looked around in a strange look.  
"Where are we?"  
"Dende's tower."  
"Hello Gohan." Dende said.  
"Dende! Dende this is my little brother Goten."  
"Hello Goten." Dende said.  
"He wike Mr. Piccolo."  
"Yep." Gohan said.  
"Where's Mr. Popo?"  
"He's in his garden why?"  
"We're going to train a while."  
"Okay… Mr. Popo." Dende said.  
"Yes Dende?" Mr. Popo said.  
"They will be training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Please show them where it is."  
"Okay. Come with me." Mr. Popo said. Gohan, carrying Goten walked with Mr. Popo to the chamber.  
"Ooh." Goten said with amazement. "Where daddy?"  
"He's coming." Gohan said. The next thing they knew Goku was next to them.  
"Hey daddy."  
"Hey Goten… Hey Mr. Popo."  
"Hello Goku. You may enter the room… It is empty."  
"Thanks Mr. Popo." He said entering the room.  
Goten looked into the large room. "Ooh. Wow big woom."  
"Yep." Gohan said.  
"Dad what'd you bring?"  
"Got some senzu beans, clothes, auto chef and doc, and a rather large bottle of very powerful, sleeping pills."  
"Good."  
"Goten we're going to train one year… when you're four you should be able to start."  
"Me wanna start now!"  
"Dad?"  
"Goten you sure you want to?"  
"Yeah!" he said. "Owww!"  
"What is it?"  
"Tummy hurts."  
"Yep… He can sense powers." Gohan said.  
"Ohhh. It getting badder."  
"Sounds like you got a case of the flu." Gohan said. "Dad gimme the auto doc." Goku pressed the button and tossed the auto doc to the ground. It blew up etc. A computer and some other things appeared. Gohan walked up and looked around quickly and grabbed a thermometer. He walked over to Goten. "Keep this under your tongue and don't talk." He said sticking it into his mouth. A couple minutes later Gohan took the thermometer out of his mouth. He looked at the thermometer 102.9. "You got a fever…"  
"What that?"  
"It means you're sick."  
"I no wanna be sick."  
"Sorry can't help you in that league." Gohan said.   
"Goten we'll fix you up a bed so you can watch me and Gohan okay?"  
"Goodie!!!" He said as Gohan and Goku began setting up the bed. When they finished half a minute later Goku walked up to Goten and put him down on his bed.  
"Goten… Me and Gohan are going to practice a little bit… You stay here okay."  
"Otay!"  
Goku noticed Gohan staring off into the room.  
"What is it son?"  
"I was just thinking I wonder how far this thing goes?"  
"I dunno?"  
"In that case I'm gonna fire a rather large flare and see how far it goes."  
"That sounds interesting."  
"Well… Yah!" he yelled firing the flare. Its light strong it was like the sun in size. They waited hours upon hours. Which became days upon days. After 7 days Gohan finally exploded the little bomb. It was no bigger than a faint star in the night. Gohan was tired. He looked over at sleeping Goten, so peaceful. He looked for his dad who was in bed, asleep. He went to his bed and slept.  
"Women… where are you?" Vegeta yelled in his comfortable position, on the couch. "Women!!!"  
"I have a name Vegeta! What do you want?"  
"When are those training robots going to be ready?"  
"Hold your horses I'm just putting on the last coat of burn resistant paint… Done."  
"Good… I have to get Trunks training! Trunks! Get your ass down here brat!!!" he said as the five year old Trunks walked over to him.  
"Yeah daddy?"  
"It's time I started training you!"  
"Cool." He said as his little tail began swaying. Bulma came out with a cart of what looked like Cell Juniors… five of the little menaces. "What are those?"  
"Training robots… Women how do I control them?"  
"All you do is type in the level you want them to fight at… One being the easiest and 20 being hard for even you. After you program that you hit the green button. Red button disables them okay."  
"Whatever." He said grabbing the remote and cart. "Come Trunks… We are going to the Gravity room."  
"Okay." He said running after his dad. 


End file.
